Self war
by master-inari
Summary: This isn't a typical fanfiction, I have made a mistake by not making each chapter a different file so when I update it will be a complete file...anyway check back soon I will be updating it within the next few weeks. thanx for reading and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The years of war

**Notes from the author:**

**I know some of these are a bit well off but it is still a work in progress. There will be more to come don't worry about that. The name still needs work and I'm sure so does the introduction I will try to make notice to the newly added material I hope you enjoy. **

**Master Inari **

Anbu – dark side.

Kasai – fire

Preface 

Ten thousand years ago there was a difference between those with summoning powers, those others with elemental powers, and those who protected them with neither power. There were wizards, shaman, summoners and warriors. Many times the warriors were the fighters of a tribe who protected the inhabitants. Many years before the war was over; all the warriors were either killed in various battles or died off and did not have any children. One day a summoner decided that he would surpass his teacher and summon a forbidden demon. The ambitious summer lost control of the demon and lost his life to the demon. This demon, no longer having a master to answer to went after many of the powerful tribes that had risen throughout the centuries. The warriors, who were trained to kill demons, were already dead. Many of the summoners went into hiding when this demon showed its face, due to pure fear. The wizards fought with all their might and knowledge of the elements, but many were still killed the remaining wizards ran to various mountainous regions and forests to hide from this powerful enemy. This left the tribes of shaman to defend themselves.

The first tribe that the demon went after was that of earth. The shamans are much like wizards with extensive knowledge of their specific element. The earth elements allowed for strong offensive attacks and even stronger defensive techniques. The earth tribes had always specialized in elemental seals. When the demon showed up to that area of the planet, they summoned countless clay golems to attack the demon and defend the village. The demon called out 200 hellhounds to destroy the thousands of clay and stone golems. The hellhounds were very successful. Many of the hellhounds took out thousands of golems without ever receiving a scratch. Once the hellhounds cut through the golems they moved on and killed as many of the earth shamans as they could. The shamans that were left went into hiding for ten thousand years co-existing with the other humans.

The next tribe that fell victim to the air tribe, the protectors of the phoenix's temple. The phoenix would only awaken if one event were to take place, a complete apocalypse. The air shaman controlled the winds of the world. They could keep themselves hidden by creating a large wall of air that no one could pass through. This is what they did in centuries past when the warriors or wizards attempted to raid their villages. The temple of the Phoenix had one of these walls and the retainers of the temple were said to live forever. No natural cause could kill them many believed that not even a stab wound could kill them. The other shaman would defend this temple with their lives.

When the demon showed up there were three of these walls in place. The walls allowed the village to be protected, but they walls need shaman to maintain them. Many of the air shamans, after hearing about the earth tribe, went into hiding as well because they thought that the demon was unstoppable. The weaker shamans went underground. The stronger ones stayed in the village to protect it. The demon broke down the air walls with ease using his own-clawed hands. The air shamans that were maintaining the air walls were killed in the process due to the power used to destroy this wall. Once the demon got into the wall he summoned a handful of hellhounds and killed the rest of the village that was left behind. As he progressed to the Phoenix temple, he started taking so much damage, thinking that he could destroy the wall with sheer force he started summoning hellhounds. After about half a day's fight with no progress and the hellhounds started refusing to sacrifice themselves on a wall they began refusing. He decided that he could leave some air shaman alive to tell his tale. He could come back to them later on.

The third tribe that he tormented was the water tribe. These shamans were masters at the water elements. They could summon water hydras that could wipe out armies if the shaman was powerful enough to control and maintain the creature. When the demon showed up he was very surprised to find that the entire tribe had summoned a creature that they could control at their various skill levels. Some of their hydras that were so big they reached higher than the clouds, there water serpents that were bigger than the tallest trees in the Forest of the Dragon. The Forest of the Dragon was a huge forest that the legendary dragon spirits resides. There was a holy river that the demon could not cross separating the forest from the human world and the spiritual world. Many of these dragons had powers of water and one or all of the other elements. Mostly wizards would train with a dragon that knew how to control a certain element or elements. The water tribe was bound and determine to protect it. When the tribe laid eyes on the demons many of them released their summoned creatures and ran to the forest and started to live underground like the air and earth shamans. The demon did not have to soil his hands with the blood of this tribe instead he took control over the abandoned summoned creatures and got them to destroy the tribe that they had protected for all these centuries. The remainder of the tribe ran to the forest and when the demon tried to follow he was not allowed to cross the river. This is where the water tribe thought they could wage their war against the demon from, but they were mistaken they took too long to plan their counter attack and the demon had moved on and no one knew where he went.

The fire tribe was said to be the strongest tribe and the final tribe to be tormented by this demon. They could summon fire golems and with one air wizard or air shaman they could form a monstrous wall of fire that no one could pass through. This was their main form of protection and only those who they allowed through would be able to pass through untouched. The demon walked though it as if it were a shallow river. The shaman summoned their fire golems to hold off the demon until the chief could bind the demon with a fire-sealing spell and finally seal him inside a vessel. The chief bound the demon with ropes of air and fire, and then he used an enchantment to seal it into a child. Now the problem with this is that if the vessel were to be broken the demon would be released. So the vessel had to be a person preferably a fire shaman. He was sealed into the most powerful branch of the tribe and was to be passed down like a family heirloom from generation to generation if one of them were to die or fail to reproduce then the demon would reign over the world again. The family knew this and never let that happen. This ended the wars of the shaman and the other branches. The Temple of the Phoenix was to rule of all of them and was to enforce the laws that were set down. The chief of each tribe was to be a judge and had to pass down their rule to anyone in their tribe.

Chapter 1

The shaman tribes were at war in ages past, but now they are protectors. The four tribes, fire, water, air, and earth. Each tribe protects something special. Thousands of years ago there was a demon that tormented all four tribes, this demon defeated three of the tribes quite easily but when the demon moved onto the shaman fire tribe he was sealed into a child that was to be the most powerful child in that generation and could control the demon powers. Anbu was the name of the child of the original descendant. As he grew up Anbu developed a bit of a temper, but that is for another time.

Anbu had been in a strict training for years to control his demon, but he never quite got the hang of keeping the seal intact in times of mortal danger. While out looking for the kasai flower, a flower that is continually on fire and can never be extinguished; with it the chief of the tribe could make a potion that could increase his will power over the seal. While searching for the flower, Anbu came across a water wizard who was training on a defensive spell. The training was to be solitary and never interrupted, if the wizard was to be interrupted, water wizard would have to either kill the one who interrupted the training or kill himself. Well the wizard decided to kill the shaman who interrupted him. With a quick slight of hand he summoned and monstrous water serpent and flooded the ground killing the kasai flowers in the area and making them unusable. Anbu attacked the wizard with all his might summoning fire golems to attack the wizard. The wizard then summoned a water missile that was powerful enough to take out an entire army. The demon seal released with a bright red and blue glow coming from under his arm. His facial expression changed from one of pain and anguish to one of evil joy. As the water missile flew at him he dodged it and ripped the wizard's head off and sent it flying.

When the young shaman returned to the village the villagers were in an uproar he continued through town to the chief's hut. The chief, who was usually a large, happy, carefree man, was violently angry. He was destroying the ancient artifacts that had become useless against the demons that sometimes roamed the earth. Anbu tried to calm the chief down so that he could talk to him about the potion.

"Did you kill a wizard, Anbu?" asked the Chief.

"What?!?! I met one in the forest while looking for the kasai flower, but I don't know what happened to him." Replied the young shaman.

The chief reached behind an ancient chair that had been passed down for generations and produced the head of the water wizard, still wet from the water, twisted in anguish. "I here by banish you from this tribe to wonder the land until you can get control over that demon." The chief sadly said. "I'm sorry that I have to do this, but you know it is the law. If you kill a wizard, then I must do this to you, you're very lucky that you have that demon, if not you would be sentenced to death by the other three elements. I'm sorry Anbu but that is the law."

"I never asked for this demon to be sealed within me your family was the one who created the seal so you can just remove it from me." Screamed Anbu angrily.

"I'm sorry, Anbu, you are like a son to me, but that is the law. The only way that I can allow you to return is for you to prove to me that you have control over the demon sealed within you."

"Well can you at least teach me how to make the kasai flower potion?"

"No, you must be a member of this tribe and since you've been banished I can't do that."

"Fine then! I will leave. Can I at least say good bye to my family and leave in the morning?"

"Yes, I will allow that as long you don't cause any more trouble." Replied the chief kindly.

Chapter 2

The next morning at the edge of the village, Anbu's mother handed him a vile of a health potion that would allow him to heal from a battle. His father gave him a medallion of protection. The rest of the village gave him miscellaneous items that ranged from flowers with healing powers to vials of potions that did various things. After saying his goodbyes he went on his way, alone and depressed.

As Anbu traveled down the road, he came to another shaman tribe, the remnants of the Earth tribe. The only indication of what tribe Anbu came to was the large clay guardian golems. As he approached the village there was a loud booming voice. "Who goes there and what is your business?"

"I am Anbu of the fire tribe…I am traveling to train and control my … ummm… temper. Will you let me pass, Guardian?" asked the young shaman.

"Wait here! The chief will be here shortly…"

The young shaman waited for hours and hours on end and became more and more bored while he waited for the Earth shaman chief to come to talk to him. While waiting, the young shaman practiced his control he would find random things like field mice and shoot fireballs at them. As time passed he realized that he was getting more and more accurate with the fireballs. The golems, with stone faces, became more and more annoyed when he hit them in their massive shins. The guardians just gathered more earth from around them to repair their damaged shins. One guardian finally got so angry that he attacked the shaman. "What are you doing? I'm not a threat to the village!!"

"You are setting our fields on fire…you are as much a threat to our village as a demon that would attacks us." The guardian formed a large stone made of earth and hurled it at Anbu. Anbu used a fire technique to launch himself into the air and dodge the boulder. While in the air there came a barrage of large stones. After getting hit with ten or twenty of these boulders, his demonic seal released with a bright blue and burning red light. The demon took control. The demon threw himself toward the huge bullets that were being launched in his general direction. The demon jumped from stone to stone and finally reached one of the golems and started to set the large guardian on fire. "STOP YOU HOOLIGAN!!!!" shouted an elder man with a cane.

"Whose going to make me…. you?" replied the demon.

"Your father sent a golem messenger to me, told me that you were on your way here, and asked that I help you control that abomination sealed with in you! Now leave my guardians alone! My champion is on his way to escort you into the village. Now calm down. Guardian golems stand down; this is the word of your master and the Earth tribe chief!"

The golems released their weapons and bullets and went down to one knee. The demon tried to take this advantage and turned a few of the golems into rubble. The demon summoned up large quantities of fire and set to attempting to crush the guardian golems. After a few minutes and he failed he fell tired. Once the demon wore down the earth shaman cast an earthen dome around the young boy. The demon with his reduced power returned to the seal thoroughly pissed off. The champion finally came to the edge of town and sealed the now sleeping boy in an earthen wrap so that he could not move.

While sleeping and traveling to the Earth shaman village. He dreamed of the times when he was young before he lost his parents to a demon invasion. The thing that he hated most was sealed inside him and he had to learn to control it. His father had taken him outside and taught him how to use a bow and arrow.

It was ten years ago when his father took him out to the practice field to show him how to accurately control his power over nature. The field had many large embankments of earth around the arena; there was water in many parts of the ground that would spring up from time to time and extinguish small fires that would pop up during practice. It was really a beautiful place, full of power, and it was calm. The targets would present themselves out of the water. His father stared into one of the many pools. A large circular target jumped out of the water the droplets of water were like small diamonds in the afternoon sun as they flew off the target. His father concentrated fire from the air into a small fireball and threw it at the target, shattering it. The target then sizzled and evaporated into thin air and a number value registered in the now still pond. "Now you try." Anbu concentrated a large mass of fire into his palm and threw it at the next target that presented itself. He completely missed and started a rather large fire on the other side of the arena. The mystic waters from the crystal clear pools rose and extinguished the flames on wall opposite the young shaman. "Damn it I missed more than the worse shaman in the village!"

"It's ok son. When the chief first started to work on his accuracy, he burned the original arena to the ground. If you can't hit the targets from a range you can find the Sword of Four Elements. This sword is a legend and no one has found it, but if you can't get this you will have to work on your close range combat…you know what let's try that now it will at least be fun!!" Remarked Anbu's father with an ear-to-ear grin. Anbu's father went over to the armory and found a lightweight and medium weight sword. "Here, attack me with this." They took their swords and fought for hours until the sunset and they went home to eat.

The next morning they went out on a walk just to see what was out there and what they could find for the day for training. On the road they met the chief who decided to tag along since he did not have anything to any way. On their walk they decided to go to the Forest of Fire there were trees there that are eternally on fire. As they walked through the forest they found many things that were on fire and used for many different potions and many that were used for healing. As they walked through the forest the group came across a group of wizards training with swords, maces, and other close range weapons.

"That is odd, that group definitely looks like a group of trainee wizards, but since when did wizards specialize in close range combat?" Asked the young shaman chief

"Perhaps they are trying to revive the warriors of legends that kids grow up with…" replied Anbu, "Can we test their defense?"

"NO!" Anbu's father answered with desperate concern in his voice, "if there are training wizards around there is definitely a head wizard around that can take all of us out without us even knowing it. Most wizards can and will launch an elemental missile that will take out an entire tribe. So let's just leave them alone to train."

"Yes father. The wizards look they would be fun…" said Anbu.

"Yes they can be but if you piss one off you better have some damn good golems to help defend you." Replied the chief.

"Yes chief…it's getting dark shouldn't we be heading back to the village?"  
"Yeah and if we don't get back before sun down your mother will set my ass on fire again…like she did when I left for a battle with the chief." Anbu's father teased

As they walked back laughing a joking Anbu realized that he had been given wonderful people that would be with him no matter what. When Anbu awoke in the earth village he realized that he was no longer bound but being kept in an earthen prison like a rat. He went back to sleep until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Anbu woke the next morning still in the earthen dome, but now it was starting thin out so that he could see the light outside and walk around. As he woke up and started to stir a stone came flying from outside of what the dome.

"Lie down and die you abomination!!" Shouted a near by voice as another stone was sent whizzing by Anbu's head.

There were two earth shamans guarding the mud hut that he had been placed in by the chief and the village champion. The two guards continued to throw stones and other earthen objects at the young boy. When out of a nowhere a voice boomed, "Stop that you two he is of no threat to this village, he is the son of the Fire Shaman Tribe's chief! Do you wish to start a war among the Shaman nations again?" Asked the chief as he walked to the hut and released the seal one-way seal on the door. I am Uchigami, Chief of the Earth shaman tribe, and I welcome you with open arms, Anbu. I wish to speak with you in private, will you walk with me through the mountains of Torment?" asked the old chief.

"Mountains of Torment?" asked Anbu, "How did they get that name?"

"The mountains are not that bad unless you are in training as a earth shaman warrior, come we will walk they are really rather beautiful."

"You know my name, so I'm going to guess that you know who and what I am…and yet you ask me to walk with you alone in the mountains?"

"Yes I know all about you. Your father and I fought in many wars together until we lost contact after he was attacked by a demon. He and I were …"

"Wait you knew my REAL father, and yet you told those guards that I was the son of the chief of my village, why?" asked Anbu very confused

"Because, your father was once chief of your village; and the current chief took you in as his own son did he not?"

"Yes that is true…" replied Anbu.

"Then you have two fathers you are extremely lucky, some people don't have even one. Now please Anbu, demon barer, please just walk with me, we'll be fine"

"…But I can't control my demon, I would hate to hurt you" admitted the young fire shaman.

"It's alright, how do you think the other tribes of shaman learned elemental seals. Earth Shamans are master sealers I will simply use a seal to wear him down and we will head back to town. So don't worry if anything happens," the chief replied warmly.

As Anbu and the chief walked out to the mountains they shared the folklore of the different tribes. As Anbu told the earth chief of the folklore that he had grown up with Anbu found that there was much more fact weaved in them than he had originally thought. Intrigued the young boy began to ask questions of the events that had happened with the training of the young shamans before the formation of the four tribes.

"Here we are young one, let's head up the highest mountain I wish to show you something."

As Anbu looked up at the highest mountain he saw the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen! The mountains were not a dull brown like they were at home. Here they were a magnificent blue with pure white caps with red spots on the white tops.

"WOW! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL" cried Anbu in astonishment.

"Yes they are the most beautiful in the land; I wish to show you something when we get to the top." Uchigami replied.

As they hiked up to the top Anbu noticed that there was a large golem sitting there resting or in mediation on the top of the mountain. As Uchigami and Anbu got closer to the top the golem became more and more clear. When they were about 100 yard from the ancient warrior, he got up from his resting position.

"Takeo, I have a mission for you." Said Uchigami to the stone giant.

The ancient golem rose bowed to one knee and sat there for a short time before replying. "Yes, Uchigami you know I am but a weak soldier in you forces."

"I wish for you to train with this young boy, he is looking for a sword that you will not tell him about." Said the chief.

"You want ME to fight HIM?!" asked Anbu very surprised.

The huge warrior stood to his tallest height; he was a towering golem, much larger than any golem Anbu had ever seen before. "Do you think me weak young shaman? Am I not enough of a challenge? Do you wish to fight my brother then?" Asked Takeo, more than a bit irritated.

"Uchigami, can I talk to you in private for a moment." Asked Anbu.

"Takeo, please don't take offense he is young," said the chief wisely

"Uchigami, how am I supposed to beat him? I have not even mastered my own element. I can't beat a giant earth golem!" Exclaimed Anbu

"Who said anything about beating him? He is the Earth Shamans' strongest and most unpredictable guardian. It was him who helped the ancestors into hiding. I'm not asking you to kill him I'm just asking you to fight him; you won't die of that much I'm sure. I think you will learn a valuable lesson from this battle." Replied Uchigami thoughtfully

"Fine, I'll fight him, I have no idea what you want me to fight him for, but I'll play along." Replied Anbu.

The two returned to where Takeo had been resting when they came up the mountain. Takeo had another golem standing there with him ready to make a sparring arena. The smaller and much quicker golem looked over and snickered at what seemed to be in the direction of Anbu. "I'll fight you then I guess, Golem." Said Anbu.

Takeo replied, "I do have a name you know…it's Takeo, remember it, you'll want to remember it later!"

Uchigami satisfied, created a large clear area with drawn earthen boundaries. The arena was made from the earth of the mountain. "Now Anbu, as you know this is Takeo, our strongest, oldest and least predictable guardian. And Takeo so that you know, the demon that you saved the earth shamans from all those centuries ago, ended up becoming sealed within this boy. I think you know what to do."

"I do Uchigami, and I will"

"Then begin, and try not to kill each other!"

Anbu summoned what power he had and made a large fireball. He launched it at Takeo, who was unable to dodge, but Takeo was able to keep from getting hit by it; je summoned a large mountainous wall of earth to dissipate the flames. The golem decided that it was the young boy was strong enough for him to use the ancient sealing technique that had been used on demon, by the fire tribe, although it was slightly altered, Takeo gathered up earth from his own leg, squeezed the water out onto the ground, then he blew on it, starting a mass of wet earth. Anbu saw his opening and took it he threw a series of fire spurts at the golem to get the giant to dodge, little to Anbu's knowledge; the fire was the last part that the giant needed to complete his ritual. Takeo looked up and grabbed some of the fire carefully with out extinguishing it and created a large seal with all four elements. The golem had only once chance to use it; otherwise he would have to wait for another fire attack. Takeo took up a large sum of earth and threw at the boy, Anbu dodged like any other fighter would by dodging in the air and counter attacking. Takeo then took the seal that he made and threw at the airborne shaman and bound it to him using earth. Anbu fell to the ground lifeless. Out of nowhere the boy sprang up and started to zealously attack the guardian.

"I thought it was a weaker seal, now what Uchigami?" asked the giant.

"We proceed as originally planned"

"Alright then, start the summoning ritual" replied Takeo

As the summoning of the other golems started, the demon showed his true strength. The demon jumped to Takeo's head and started hacking at it with massive amounts of energy as if trying to make him into a dirt pile. Takeo screamed out in pain, Uchigami; tell him to find the next part of his training on the shores of the Lakes of Tranquility. Also give him the Seal of Souls so that if he ever needs guidance... You will have to suppress that demon of his and teach him the sealing techniques in order to control that demon. Good luck; I'm sorry old friend…" Takeo lay down and died peacefully returning to the dust from which he was summoned.

Uchigami entered the arena that he had made out of earth. He walked over to where Takeo had fallen, picked up the Seal of Souls and placed it in his pocket. "Good bye, old friend, you will be sorely missed. I'm sorry that I got you involved in this, I should have never asked you to..." His farewell was interrupted by a vicious attack from a demon in a human body. "Have you no manners you cheap abomination, of spiritual energy? Drop the possession thing; you broke away from the chains of the underworld and came here in order to torment the human race, and now you are pissed off that you are trapped inside of a shaman and you don't have access to his power, isn't it?" asked Uchigami

"Now you die, you sorry ass shaman. I will control this child; he will obey me and there is nothing you can do about Lord Earth, or are you using another name for the younger shamans now." Said the demon in the harshest tone possible. "That pile of mud called you…what was it…oh yeah Uchgumi right? It doesn't matter now you die and I take control of your tribe!"

"Anbu, I know you are in there take control your demon. I wish to talk to you again!" Screamed Uchigami as loud as he could. The demon ran full speed toward the Earth shaman chief with what would be a devastating attack, as the demon closed in on Uchigami, he stopped and hesitated before attempting to kill the chief. "Whaaat, is happenin'…Stay out of site mortal, you are of no real use to anyone anyway, now do what you were meant to and sit there and be a vessel…NOT THIS TIME YOU ABOMINATION!!! I will not be used."

The chief began chanting a spell. The next thing that Uchigami knew Anbu was back to himself just quite a bit more tired. "What happened? I just blacked out. What happened to Takeo? He was supposed to fight with me, and I'm pretty sure I'd see something as large as Takeo."

"I'm sorry Anbu, Takeo and I were trying to help you control your demon by forcing the demon out and then getting you to suppress with your free will, but it backfired on us. The demon turned and killed Takeo. I'm sorry to trick you like this, but I thought it was necessary for you to learn. Takeo told me to give you this and tell you that your next training session will take place on the shores of the lakes of tranquility. Take this vile with you." Uchigami reached down and scooped up some dirt from the arena from the pile where Takeo had fallen. "When you use the Seal of Souls you can add this vile to it to talk to Takeo directly. Good luck young shaman, may your journey take you to a place where you can control that demon, or maybe you could even defeat that demon. I hate to see how it controls you when your seal breaks. Also take this with you on your journey; it will reinforce the seal whenever you need it. If you ever need any more just send a carrier golem and I will arrange to have it delivered directly to you. Tonight you stay in my hut you will eat well and in the morning you can leave out with a few guardians who will walk you to the border of the Earth Shaman territory. I will send a messenger golem to the water shaman tribe and have someone greet you when you get there."

"Thank you Uchigami I appreciate what you have done for me I really appreciate it. Thank you, I won't cause any more trouble." Replied Anbu.

Uchigami and Anbu walked back to the village. When they finally got there it was well after dark and the entire village was already asleep. "Tomorrow, we will pay our respects to our oldest guardian," said Uchigami mournfully. The two went to bed and slept restlessly. Anbu from the guilt of murdering the oldest Earth shaman's protector and Uchigami from losing his closest and oldest friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes from the Author:**

**If you notice any thing that seems oddly worded or maybe is improper English or even if you feel I should explain something more please feel free to comment on it. And I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The next morning Anbu and Uchigami walked to the edge of the village. Many of the Earth Shaman villagers were furious. Takeo, their oldest guardian had been slain…by an abomination.

"Do not be angry with Anbu, it is not his fault that Takeo has died, Takeo lived a full life one with no regrets, however, he will be missed. I'm sorry that he is now gone, I know many of you went to his mountain to talk with him for many different reasons, but he has died and I will take full blame for it, if you wish it I will step down as chief and you the people can choose another leader." Said Uchigami with much sorrow.

"We have no reason to blame you, you were not the one that fought Takeo, it was that boy there Anbu, leave now, you are no longer welcome here not even a little, I hope a guardian kills you Demon!" Shouted a villager angrily.

Anbu, hurt by this comment turned to leave as he walked out a stone was sent flying in his direction, before he could react; Uchigami sent up a stone wall that nothing could get through. "I said it was not his fault, if you want someone to blame, then blame me!! Leave this poor child out of it, he did nothing wrong…he…was….sent to me to …be watched over and I could not handle it. I was the one that set him and Takeo up against each other. Takeo agreed that the demon may be controlled through sheer will power, but the demon has grown strong all of you should be thankful to this boy, he carries with a great threat to us all if it weren't for him this village would be rubble. Rubble I say, much like it looked when Takeo and his brother were summoned here for the first time. NOW LEAVE THIS BOY TO PEACE. He means no one any harm" Shouted the chief through his tears. "My grandfather summoned Takeo and his brother many years ago, the three of us became wonderful friends. Takeo's brother gave himself to prevent any demon attacks on this village and Takeo guarded this village with more might than any combination of us could muster. Now leave Anbu to walk out peacefully. Guards, move aside and allow him to leave, otherwise there will be the Devil to pay…and I'll make sure you pay…in full!"

Anbu turned and began to walk out of the village. "Well I guess the Earth guardians to walk with me to the border are completely out of the question." Thought Anbu mournfully. As he walked away to the border of the territory he turned back to look at the earth village one last time to notice that the wall was still standing, as if to defy anyone who thought they were strong enough to defeat him. As Anbu walked alone through the mountains he noticed a large figure up ahead. It looked like Takeo, but he had killed Takeo. As he approached he realized it was not Takeo, nor was it an earth guardian. It was a demon structure.

"This must be the demon territory that is talked about in legends, perhaps I should turn back…" He thought to himself, then his experience as he left came rushing back, "No, I'll just go through if I get killed it would be for the better anyway, I won't be a burden on anyone any longer."

As he entered the structure seemed to be watching him, not with murderous intent like many demons and their magical creatures were known for but one of concern. As he passed that one a figure came up out of the earth No where near as tall as Takeo had been, but of the same shape. Anbu summoned some fire around him to protect himself incase it was a demon and move forward cautiously.

"ANBU OF THE FIRE TRIBE, I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU" boomed a voice that would strike fear in even the bravest soldiers and travelers.

"I'm Anbu, but who are you?" asked the shaman cautiously.

"I'm here to guide you to the Lake of Tranquility, Uchigami sent me. I mean you no harm young bearer. You are the savior of us all!" replied the guardian bowing to one knee. "I will guide you all the way to the Water village and then return to Uchigami to let him know that you are safe. The water village is expecting us and we are about two days from the village, but come now we will finish this part of your journey together.

"Thank you guardian," replied Anbu his spirits raising a little, "but may I ask you something…"

"Anything you flaming lad!" replied the guardian.

"What is your name; I can't just called you 'Guardian' all the time now can I?"

"Let me answer your question with another one…do the mountains have names?"

"Well yeah they do, but most people don't talk to mountains…unless they are crazy" replied Anbu

"Or drunk, but you are wrong in assuming that the names you humans give the mountains are their true names. The mountains are nameless, but they do speak, I'm sure in time you will learn to talk to them and you will also learn to listen to what they have to say" replied the guardian thoughtfully.

"…listen to the mountains….Sounds like something from folklore stories." Anbu paused. "Either I am deaf or the mountains have nothing to say"

"Anbu, when you remain silent to always not have something to say? It is not so with the mountains, I can hear them loudly…but perhaps that is because I am one of the many mountain guardians. The mountains protect me and I protect them. They kick me around and I take it like a ball in a game" said the Guardian.

"They kick you around?!??" replied Anbu confused…"why don't you fight back?"  
"It's a sibling thing, like you beat up your brother or he beats up you"

"Oh I see…" said Anbu.

"Anbu, listen, do hear that demon tribe in the distance?"

"Yes I do why?"

"Listen more carefully, do you still hear it?"  
Anbu stopped for a moment; the guardian picked up some earth from the ground and sprinkled it over Anbu's head. Then placed his hands on his shoulders; "listen to the air, hear the water gabbing like there it won't live for another day, listen to the fire crackle from the fire you summoned earlier. Now push all of that out of your mind and listen what do you hear"

"You….are……in…..de…..territory….beware…..of…." said a faint voice as if warning them of an oncoming danger.

"I hear something, but it sounds of a warning. Something about demon territory, although I can't quite hear all of it." Said Anbu confused and excided at the same time.

Then out of no where came a giant boulder from above, as if it had been pushed, Anbu screamed for help, thinking that the chief or Uchigami were near by, but there was no one to run to his rescue as he had hoped. Then as the boulder got dangerously close the guardian reached out to try and stop it, but it was too late, the boulder was moving far too fast to stop in mid-air. Then Anbu saw what he thought as Takeo for a moment, grabbing the boulder and launching back at the cliff that had dropped, the mountains then opened up revealed an ugly demon, the one that had tried to kill Anbu.

"A hunting demon, he's been on your trail for a while now, I wonder for how long." The boulder had missed, but the mountain that he was standing on suddenly opened up and swallowed the murderous demon whole like a fish does to a hook. "well that was odd to say the least"

"Did you see Takeo throw that boulder, did you do something?" asked Anbu amazed

"Well I attempted to stop it in the air but it was too late. Are you sure it was Takeo, and not his brother?" asked the guardian thoughtfully.

"How do you tell the difference?"  
"Well that would be the brother there, as he pointed to a figure in the distance. Anbu this is Takeo's younger brother, Tekano. The guardian of the demon territory"  
"Well if it isn't Anbu, it's a pleasure to meet you officially" Said Takano.

"You know me?" asked Anbu in shock.

"Ahhh, yes you are the one who killed my brother or should I say the one within you is the murderer. I cannot hold you accountable for that action, you had no intention of killing him…although I do miss Takeo…" replied Tekano sadly. "Well let's go to my cave and have some dinner you will be about a half a day walk from the water village and Uchigami will be happy that you made such good time." Said Tekano changing the subject.

"Let's go I haven't had a good drunk in ages"  
"…You mean drink right?" corrected Anbu.

"Nope, haven't been drunk since before the great war"  
"Alright well there won't be any of that mountain guardian, if the bearer can't get drunk then neither can we" Said Takeno with a playful tone.

As they neared the Takeno's cave; Anbu looked around it looked like something he had seen while staying in the earth village. The most beautiful mountain ever, White Mountain, this mountain was legendary it was the only place in demon territory that was safe for humans of all kinds. It was said to have protective powers.

"Come in, I have something that Takeo asked me to share with you…"

"You mean dinner?!?!" replied the guardian.

"Well that is out of my own goodness, but I have an item for Anbu, but let's not worry about it now, Anbu I'll give it to you in the morning before you leave, is that alright?"

"Sure whatever works best for you." Replied Anbu.

The trio went into the cave in White Mountain; Anbu noticed that it was very well furnished especially for a cave. There were wood furnishings and a fireplace where a pot of some kind of stew bubbled gently. "I forgot to mention this, but I hope no one minds, I don't eat meat here on White Mountain, in fact , unless it is already preserved or cooked it cannot be eaten, killed, cooked or preserved up here. Since this is a holy mountain the one mountain that no demon has ever or will ever set foot on." Said Tekano

"That is fine, I haven't eaten all day" Said Anbu, "in fact if you told me that we were eating stones I'd be all for it."

"Well I guess you could say we are, it's called stone soup, the plants in it become a bit on the hard side when cooked, many visitors ask if these are actual plants or rock in their bowls…HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Takeno out loud.

"Isn't that meant to be drunk not chewed?" asked the guardian of the mountains

"Well yes it is, but if you let the plants sit in long enough they return to their normal textures and hardness…which is what I have done here" said Takeo's brother with a grin, "here try some Anbu, if you like it, I'll teach you to make it."

The three of them ate telling random stories like old friends do at a bar. Anbu felt as if he knew these two more than he knew his own friends; that night as he drifted off to sleep he noticed Tekano peaking in on him and then quietly closing the door before he himself fell asleep. Anbu slept soundly that night imaging Takeo and Tekano sparing together and being summoned during the great war.


End file.
